$ \dfrac{8}{4} - 191\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{8}{4} = 2$ $ -191\% = -\dfrac{191}{100} = -1.91 $ Now we have: $ 2 - 1.91 = {?} $ $ 2 - 1.91 = 0.09 $